Planos e conquistas
by Belle Cullen
Summary: James ama Lilly. Lilly Odeia James. Mas não é bem assim, e quando o maroto descobre que pode ter uma chance com a garota, vai bolar vários planos para mostrar para ela que pode amadurecer. TERMINADA! mas continuem com os reviews
1. O Motivo

- Está certo Andrômeda. Eu sei muito bem que ele é seu "priminho" e que aqueles outros são amigos dele e que você não os acha tão maus, mas putz, eles são uns imbecis. – Lilly Evans conversava com a amiga do sétimo ano.

- Olha, Lil, tudo bem que você não goste dele, das atitude dele, e nem das investidas dele. – a morena falava suavemente, dando ênfase na palavra dele. – Mas o James consegue ser muito gentil quando quer.

- Quando quer agarrar alguém você diz? Por que depois. Além do mais, as coisas que ele faz... e com gente da sua casa...

- Vamos admitir que o Severus também não é flor que se cheire.

- Cheirar o Snape não deve ser flor. – a ruiva completou e riu debochadamente. Coisa rara.

- No início a amizade das duas causou muito tumulto, especialmente por Lilly Evans ser uma Grifinória, e Andrômeda Black uma Sonserina. Mas depois de cinco anos de amizade, ver os cabelos ruivos e negros com o verde e vermelho dos uniformes era comum.

- Por falar no fedido... – Andrômeda sussurrou. – Eu tenho que ir tchau Lil...

- Ei, você vai me deixar sozinha aqui... – ela gritou em vão vendo a amiga desaparecer por uma escada. _"ótimo..."_

Foi em direção ao detestável Sonserino sem dizer nada. O outro passou direto por ela com nariz empinado. Tudo bem que ela não esperasse gratidão dele nas primeiras dez vezes que ela o havia salvado dos marotos, mas na vigésima quinta já era demais ele não dizer nem um obrigado seco.

- Snape! – ela se virou irritada. O garoto se virou para ela com uma expressão de nojo. – Não que isso realmente faça diferença, mas hoje foi a vigésima quinta vez que eu te salvei em um mês. Você não é capaz de dizer nem ao menos obrigado? – o outro deu um sorrisinho meio irônico e se virou, mas deu de cara com James Potter.

- Eu acho que a garota tem razão Seboso. Não que faça diferença, mas pelo menos alguém nessa escola se importa com as besteiras que minha mente inconseqüente faz com você, então é melhor agradecer... – Lilly interrompeu James bruscamente.

- Não é que eu me importe com ele, Potter, é que eu não gosto de você e como tudo que você faz me causa asco, eu te faço parar. E quer saber de uma coisa. Da próxima vez que você quiser azarar esse mosca morta, fique a vontade e jogue ele no lago por mim. Eu vou te dar todo apoio por mais que me doa. – ela disse isso e saiu pisando firmemente em direção a sala dos monitores.

- Ora, ora, ora. Parece que Severus Snape perdeu sua única protetora. – James riu e foi na direção oposta a de Lilly.

* * *

- Ela realmente disse isso? – Sirius estava esparramado na cama com uma caixa de sapos de chocolate. – Lilly Evans vai deixar você azarar Snape?

- É um grande passo no nosso relacionamento não? – James quase pulava de contentamento, os cabelos sempre desalinhados caindo suavemente na testa morena do resto de sol que sobrara das férias de verão.

- Pelo o que eu entendi, James, ela não disse que realmente apóia suas atitudes, mas sim que odiava o Snape mais do que a você. Além do mais vocês não têm um relacionamento, pelo menos não da parte dela... – Lupin interferiu depois de ouvir a narrativa do amigo.

- Ora, Aluado. – James falou ironicamente. Sempre que queria irritar o amigo o chamava de Aluado, mania que Peter e Sirius logo copiaram. – Já é um grande avanço ela odiar alguém mais do que a mim. – ele disse um brilho de excitação nos olhos castanhos claros.

- Lá isso é. – o monitor sorriu e voltou a ler seu livro.

* * *

Lilly andava muito irritada pela sala dos monitores. Encontrara duas pessoas irritantes ao mesmo tempo. E acabara dizendo coisas sem pensar. Estava muito irritada com o idiota do Seboso, e mais ainda com o fato de James Potter ter a defendido dizendo que fazia idotices com Snape mesmo sabendo que era contra seus princípios de maroto.

Quando Andrômeda entrou na sala Lilly quase estrangulou a amiga e a deixou confusa descarregando várias palavras de uma vez.

- Então espera aí... Você acabou de me dizer que o James admitiu que as ações dele são erradas? E que você acabou desdizendo ele, mandando ele azarar o Severus qualquer dia desses?

- Eu só posso estar maluca, mas aquele Seboso é um imbecil, e o Potter simplesmente me deixa louca. Só de ele estar perto de mim eu... – ela conteve um grito.

- Uau. Você acabou de chamar o Severus de Seboso? Por que isso é...

- Coisa dos marotos eu sei...

- E além do mais você não disse que o James te irrita. Disse que ele te deixa louca o que pode ter vários significados.

- Ele me irrita tanto que... que... eu nem sei... eu fico doida pra aplicar uma detenção nele... uma detenção bem pesada e ficar lá... só vendo ele sofrer.

- Pra ver ele sofrer é só dar mais um fora nele. – a morena riu. – Você sabia que cada vez que dá um fora nele ele se apaixona mais?

- E mesmo assim sai arrasando corações não é? – Lilly disse cinicamente. – Se ele gostasse mesmo de mim não ficaria cada dia com um garota enquanto tenta me conquistar.

- Então... esse é o problema... sabe Lilly, dizem que há uma linha tênue entre ódio e amor. Se você odeia ele tanto assim é melhor tomar cuidado com essa linha...

- Grande conselho... – Lilly revirou os olhos se virando para encarar um espelho do outro lado da sala. Um grande espelho onde a imagem que ela via refletida não a agradou nem um pouco. Resolveu se virar novamente para a amiga. – A culpa é sua...

- Ah... – Andrômeda viu para onde a amiga olhara. – Um velho tesouro de família dos Black doado à Hogwarts pelo meu falecido bisavô quando era diretor. O espelho de Erised. O que você está vendo Lil?

- Eu? Nada demais, só um monte de besteira que incluem pergaminhos e distintivos e uma fênix.

- Você deseja uma fênix?

- Talvez. – Lilly comentou. São tão lindas... Mas você está mudando de assunto. Por que você me deixou sozinha naquele corredor?

- Eu realmente precisava falar com o professor Dumbledore.

- Sobre o quê? – o interesse da ruiva mudou de assunto de repente.

- Minhas irmãs, quem mais? Outro dia eu peguei a Belatrix treinando maldições num rato. A Narcisa não me dá esse tipo de problema, mas ouvir o que ela fala no salão comunal da Sonserina... simplesmente eu não entendo como você odeia mais os marotos que os Sonserinos.

- Sonserinos são para ser imbecis. Grifinórios não.

- Toda regra tem uma exceção. - Andrômeda pareceu magoada. - E não vem dizer que eles atacam pessoas, as humilham na frente do colégio todo, por que até você faz isso.

- Eu não... – Lilly começou a se defender, mas a morena a interrompeu irritada.

- O James, Lilly. O pobre só falta ajoelhar na frente e te dizer que te ama e você simplesmente olha para ele da mesma maneira que ele olha para os Severus.

- Não é igual. – A ruiva arregalou os olhos, percebendo que era verdade sim, mas nunca daria o braço a torcer.

- Você sabe que é. Olha LiL, eu sei que isso não te interessa, mas... Ele é louco por você. E você disse que... olha você vai ficar com raiva de mim mas... Você também gosta dele. Foi ele que você viu no espelho não? – a ruiva virou o rosto. – Foi sim, por isso você fez uma careta. Se você simplesmente assumisse logo.

- Você venceu. Eu gosto dele. Mas... ele ainda me irrita muito. Aquela atitude com os outros... As atitudes dele me dão tanto nojo que eu passo a odiar.

- E o ciúmes.

- Eu vou é sair daqui. Daqui a pouco Dumbledore toca o toque de recolher e eu não vou ser pega do lado de fora do salão. – ela saiu pisando forte. Andrômeda tivera razão em tudo, até na parte que dissera que Lilly ficaria com raiva.

- Não. Não. E não. Sai daqui James. – ela mal entrara no salão o moreno já viera conversar com ela. – A última coisa que eu preciso é te ver na minha fre... – ela se interrompeu bruscamente, pondo a mão na boca. Percebendo que Andrômeda jamais estivera tão certa.

- Você não terminou o insulto... E disse aquelas coisas... Você está estranha hoje, Evans. – o sextanista se afastou deixando a ruiva se assentar em uma cadeira e olhar Pamela Patil entrar no salão e se assentar ao seu lado.

- O que foi Lil? Acabei de esbarrar com a Andrômeda... ela me disse que você estaria emburrada. O que foi? O James te encheu de novo? – a ruiva demorou para responder deixando a amiga irritada.

- Não. – foi tudo o que ela disse.

- O que foi então? O Seboso te encheu.

- Não.

- A Andrômeda te encheu? - Pamela parecia muito curiosa para saber o que deixara Lilly chateda.

- Eu me enchi. To de saco cheio de mim mesma e minhas atitudes. – sem perceber Lilly se levantara e gritava com a amiga como se estivesse falando consigo mesma. – Nunca eu vou admitir... Ela estava certa Pam... Aquela... Droga. – ela saiu correndo rumo ao dormitório.

- Nossa... crise de identidade. Justo a Lil? – Pamela foi atrás da amiga. E os marotos se olharam intrigados.

- O que a Lilly tem? – James cochichou para os amigos.

- Sei lá. – Sirius respondeu sem olhar para o amigo, estava ocupado olhando para Vikki Adams, uma quintanista. – ela está sempre irritada...

- Mas hoje, EU ainda não irritei ela. – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e ouviu um grupo de quintanistas suspirarem. Não evitou um sorriso.

- James. Você nunca parou pra pensar que se amadurecesse um pouco talvez ela gostasse um pouquinho de você? – Remus revirou os olhos ao ver a atitude do amigo.

- Já... mas... talvez eu precise mesmo amadurecer. Mas é tão difícil... - ele disse sorrindo para as quintanistas.

- OK. – Peter apareceu de repente na frente deles. – se você precisa amadurecer então o mundo está mesmo de cabeça pra baixo, por que eu acabei de ouvir a Evans dizer que se você amadurecesse ela até gostaria um pouquinho de você.

- Você foi lá seu maluco? E se elas te vissem? – Remus ralhou com Peter, mas sorriu ao ver a cara de bobo de James.

- Não viram... e eu descobri mais uma coisa...

* * *

N/A: O q será q o Peter descobriu? Só no próximo capítulo... por favor gente.. digam o que estão achando...

Bjux


	2. O motivo cont

- Fala logo Peter. O que foi? – James voou no pescoço do amigo querendo saber as informações.

- Eu sei como você pode conquistar a Evans. Ouvi tudinho agorinha mesmo. – O menor dos marotos disse devagar com sua voz meio ganida.

- E o que eu tenho que fazer? – James sacudia o amigo tão violentamente que todos no salão comunal se viraram para ele.

- Calma, Pontas. – Remus disse suavemente fechando o livro que lia. – O que foi que você ouviu Peter?

- Eu segui as duas até o quarto vocês sabem como. – Rabicho começou falando baixo

- Sim e aí. – até Sirius se interessara.

- E aí que... – Rabicho contou tudo que ouvira.

* * *

"A Evans chegou no quarto e se atirou na cama enfiando a cara no travesseiro. A Patil começou a perguntar alguma coisas sobre os gritos sem nexo da Lilly e ela disse.

_'É que a Andrômeda me fez perceber uma coisa... – essa primeira frase ela disse devagar, mas depois começou a dizer tudo muito rápido. – Eu desprezo tanto as atitudes dos marotos... e quando se trata deles... igual a eles... – Não deu pra entender muita coisa... eu nunca via a Evans tão nervosa. – Especialmente o Potter... eu... ele... Como ele faz com o Snape... e eu não... evitar... Eu simplesmente odeio ele... mas ao mesmo tempo...'_

- Ao mesmo tempo o que? – James interrompeu o amigo bruscamente.

- Deixa o Rabicho terminar, Pontas. – Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Obrigado.

"Como eu ia dizendo. A Evans disse que te odiava, mas ao mesmo tempo... e nessa hora a Patil interrompeu.

_'Eu sei Lil... Ele é ele não é? Não é falso... se ele não fosse assim... talvez você não...'_

_'Até você Pam? Por que todo mundo cisma que...'_

_'Por que será?' – a Patil nessa hora cochichou alguma coisa._

_'Mas ele é tão imaturo! – a Evans gritou. – Além do mais... do jeito que ele sai por aí com qualquer uma... não parece que ele realmente goste de mim como vocês dizem.'_

_'Você está sendo tão imatura quanto ele. Ou mais, Lil. Pense bem... por que ele só age como um imbecil na sua frente?'_

_'Porque está sempre tentando estar perto de mim, caso contrário seria um imbecil em qualquer lugar.' –_ A Evans estava mordida por que a Patil disse que ela estava sendo mais imatura que você.

_'E como você reage a isso?'_

_'Eu desprezo ele descaradamente com palavras que... Igual ele faz com o Sebo... digo, Snape.' –_ ela abaixou a cabeça

_'Você entende não é? Olha... se eu fosse você dava uma chance pro James. Ele é tão legal comigo... e com a Andrômeda também.'_

_'E comigo... só me irrita.'_

_'Porque você só dá fora nele e não percebe que ele vai sempre tentar de novo.'_

_'Mesmo assim. Mesmo que fosse assim, ele teria que mudar muito pra eu dar uma chance pra ele.'_

_'Você está sendo imatura de novo.'_

_'Eu sei... mas eu não consigo evitar, já disse. Pra eu dar uma chance, uma chance, pra ele, ele teria que deixar de galinhar por aí, parar com aquelas brincadeiras ridículas com alunos da Sonserina... e principalmente provar que pode ser maduro o suficiente pra parar de andar por aí se exibindo só por que consegue pegar uma bolinha estúpida e também...'_

Nessa hora elas desconfiaram de alguma coisa por ali e eu vim correndo."

* * *

- E no que isso ajuda? – Sirius disse inocentemente, num dos raros momentos em que realmente era inocente piscando os olhos azuis.

- Você é um imbecil? O Peter acabou de me dar de bandeja um plano pra conquistar a Lilly...

- Que seria? – Remus perguntou com medo de ouvir o plano do amigo.

N/A: Desculpa se esse cap foi curto mas o próximo já começa com as fases do plano do James... esse foi só mesmo pra você ficarem imaginando o que nosso querido Maroto vai aprontar.

bjux


	3. Fase 1

- Fase I: Fazer ela se sentir rebaixada em relação a mim. – James disse no dia seguinte descendo para o Salão Principal.

- Essa eu quero ver... vai ser difícil. – Sirius debochou.

- Sente e observe. – James olhou para Snape que entrava distraído no Salão e para Lilly que estava do outro lado da mesa.

Ele foi se aproximando devagar de Snape e trombou nele que carregava vários livros, fazendo cair todos no chão. Foi tiro e queda, logo toda a mesa da Grifinória se juntou para ver o que James faria com Snape, incluindo Lilly. Ele sabia que apesar do que a garota havia dito não iria deixa-lo azarar Seboso.

Num tranco ele pegou o outro pelos braços e o pôs de pé bruscamente. Pegando todos os livros do outro olhou desafiadoramente para Snape.

- Não se mova Potter. – Lilly falou secamente. – Você não vai fazer nada.

- O que? Eu só ia pedir desculpas o Snape aqui... – ele esticou os livros para o outro garoto que os pegou desconfiado. – Eu estava totalmente distraído indo pegar umas anotações no salão comunal... que nem vi o pobre coitado... – Deu certo a monitora olhou para o chão ficando vermelha. – Como você é imatura Evans. Mas eu não ligo. Quer sair comigo?

- Sai da minha frente seu imbecil... – ela passou direto por ele saindo do salão.

Ele revirou os olhos e se assentou com os amigos não conseguindo segurar o sorriso.

- Putz... todo mundo deve estar falando o quanto imatura a Evans foi. – Sirius falou. – Você realmente conseguiu.

- Ainda não. Eu só vou ter certeza de que ela está se sentindo mais imatura que eu quando me pedir desculpas por ter me julgado mal.

- Eu não acho que ela te julgou mal. – Remus sorriu.

- O importante é ela achar. – James deu seu sorriso mais bonito que fez várias garotas pelo salão suspirarem, mas ele não ligou. – Tenho que preparar a fase dois também. Se tudo der certo ela já vai ser posta em prática em no mínimo uma semana. – ele comeu a última torrada saiu correndo

* * *

- Aquele... ele pensa que me engana... mas não mesmo... – Lilly bufava indo em direção a sabe-se lá onde.

- Lil. – A voz de Andrômeda chegou até ela.

- Quê? – a ruiva se virou e falou rispidamente com a amiga.

- Calma... eu só queria te dizer que...

- O quê? Eu não devia ter gritado tanto com o James? Não obrigada. Pra isso já basta a vozinha na minha cabeça dizendo. "Sua amigas estavam certas... você é mais imatura que ele..." – ela fez um voz de nojo. – Me deixa.

- Você está se sentindo tão imatura assim?

- Eu? Imatura? Não mesmo...

- Não adianta mentir pra mim. O que você tem Lil?

- Eu? Eu tenho James Potter. Até demais... Black... você não sabe... ele me persegue. – Lil falou fazendo movimentos com a mão como se espantasse uma mosca.

- Você me chamou de Black... está beeem irritada né?

- Você nem imagina...

- Mas e aí? Fiquei sabendo que você aplicou uma detenção no Lucius... – nisso o rosto de Lilly se iluminou com um sorriso.

- Ele me desacatou... Vai fazer companhia para o Filch hoje. Ajudar a lavar umas roupas sujas.

- De que casa?

- Lufa-Lufa. – Eu queria muito ver a cara dele quando tiver que lavar as roupas de gente que despreza tanto. E ele vai ter que fazer um bom trabalho, ou eu posso pedir pro Filch pendurar ele numa daquelas algemas, no meio do Salão pra todo mundo ver.

- Você é má, Lilly. – a outra fez uma careta.

- Eu? Não mesmo né? Só sou um pouco dura com certos alunos. – a ruiva sorriu.

- Eu que não queria pegar detenção com você. Tem aula de que agora.

- Adivinhação. – a outra fez uma careta. – Por que a gente precisa desse curso no Prep. para a Academia de Aurores?

- Sei lá? Eu quero ser Medibruxa de qualquer jeito... – deixa eu correr que agora é Herbologia... Essencial... meus testes de admissão são em 8 meses. Até mais tarde. – a morena saiu correndo mas se virou no corredor. – Não trate a Pam mal, ela ficou chateada.

- Certo... – Lilly revirou os olhos e subiu até a torre da Professora Titan, de adivinhação.

A Professora estava sentada numa cadeira séria, com suas roupas meio medievais que Lilly achava ridículas.

- A Primeira a chegar Srta. Evans? – a professora sorriu. – Sinto muito mas sua pressa não vai evitar que o Sr. Potter se sente perto de você.

- Ahn? – a outra não entendeu.

- Ora... – a professora riu, uma risada alta e que fazia Lilly lembrar das bruxas dos filmes de princesa que assistia quando criança. – Ele te irritou muito hoje não foi? Parece que se demonstrou mais maduro do que a Srta. pensava... Mas ele vai te surpreender mais ainda. Não sei se de alguma maneira boa... mas vai te surpreender de qualquer maneira. – a professora sorriu.

Lilly fez uma careta. A professora sempre fazia previsões tediosas sobre seu destino, todas sempre felizes. Lilly não acreditava em nenhuma delas. Por mais estranho que parecesse preferia acreditar nos sinais que Felicia Simpson da Lufa-Lufa via, que contavam com um casamento feliz, uma morte violenta, e um herdeiro herói.

Não que ela realmente acreditasse em previsões de qualquer maneira.

- Já chegou Evans... Deu um show hoje né? – a garota loira se assentou ao lado da colega. Lilly e Felicia não eram bem amigas, mas Felicia era a única garota no Preparatório da Academia e se não fosse com ela seria com James.

- Não me lembre. – a ruiva reclamou colocando o livro em cima da mesa.

- Foi uma cena e tanto. Todos comentaram da falta de maturidade da Monitora. Mas, hei, aquele garoto é realmente insuportável. O que será que aqueles lá estão tramando?

Felicia também era Monitora, pela Lufa-Lufa e era a única aluna, com ênfase no **aluna**, que detestava os marotos tanto quanto Lilly.

- Obrigada, você concorda comigo. Eu realmente não acredito que ele foi bonzinho com o Sebo... digo, Snape. – ela se corrigiu.

- Bem... alguma ele... – mas a outra não terminou a frase, pois um enorme Lírio branco aparecera na cara dela a fazendo espirrar.

- Potter! – Lilly levou um susto. O Rapaz estava estendendo o Lírio para ela com um sorriso no mínimo brilhante.

- Evans. Só pra você não dizer que eu sou mal educado... Fui muito duro com você lá embaixo. – ele colocou o lírio na mesa dela e se assentou na mesa de trás.

- Potter. – ela se virou irritada. – Se isso for pra me chamar pra sair eu...

- Evans... você acha que eu só sou gentil quando quero sair com uma garota? – ele parecia bem indignado. Ela se preparou para responder mas ele a interrompeu. – Não responda. Eu estou ofendido. – e dizendo isso ele se levantou e foi para outra mesa do outro lado da sala.

- Essa eu não esperava... – A ruiva se virou com uma cara espantada e se deparou com uma Felicia parada com um sorriso bobo.

- Você nunca me disse que ele te dava flores... – ela olhava para o lírio branco. - Ele é um imbecil, mas você vem se superando no quesito irritação...

- Me desculpe Felicia, mas eu achei que você odiasse todo e qualquer maroto.

- Sim, mas... flores... você sabe o que flores brancas querem dizer?

- O quê? – Lilly disse entediada.

- Paz... ele pediu trégua. – A outra disse decidida. Lilly havia se esquecido o quanto Felicia era romântica. - Olha... sério Lilly, eu gosto dele ainda menos que você... mas se ele pediu trégua... e ele tem ajudado tanta gente nesses dias, mais que zuado com elas... talvez ele vá..

- Você anda tendo aulas de adivinhação de mais... – Lilly revirou os olhos.

- Me desculpe... eu não resisto a flores.

- Percebe-se...

- Bem... a aula começou... – Felicia disse fazendo uma careta para Peter que havia jogado uma bolinha de papel nela.

* * *

- Ela está olhando? – James perguntou para Sirius, já que estava virado de costas.

- Boquiaberta. – o amigo sorriu.

James não resistiu e se virou discretamente e viu que ela conversava com Felicia Simpson a monitora antipática da Lufa-Lufa. E brincava com a flor.

- Essa idéia da flor viera de última hora quando ele ouvira uns alunos dizendo que ele praticamente humilhara "a monitora metida a superior.". Um dia ele havia ouvido sua mãe dizer que flores brancas representavam paz e correu para conjurar um lírio branco.

- Parece que ela gostou da flor. – James se virou novamente.

- Um toque de gênio. – Sirius completou. – Mas você ainda não disse o resto do plano.

- Não mesmo... se vocês souberem isso pode estragar tudo. Eu quero que ela pense que é tudo real. Se vocês soubessem iriam ter que mentir e aquela garota realmente sabe quando alguém está mentindo... estranhamente ela só não sabe quando _eu_ minto.

- Ou não quer saber. Olha James eu acho que ela sempre foi caidinha por você e só é teimosa demais pra admitir.

- Sério Almofadinhas? - ele disse irônico mas se recompôs - Eu também... por isso que eu tenho que mostrar pra ela que todas as coisas que a dão motivo para ser teimosa são mentira, assim, ela não vai mais ser teimosa.

- Eu posso falar com a Andrômeda. De repente ela ajuda...

- Do que os senhores estão falando? – a professora colocou os testes deles nas mesas. – Distraídos e inteligentes como sempre.

- Obrigado Professora. – James sorriu para a nota 130% e estranhou não ouvir suspiros.

- Ela é muito estranha. Todo mundo vai bem nas provas dela... – Sirius reclamava com Remus na mesa ao lado.

- Todos menos uma certa senhorita Evans. – Peter resmungou. James pensava que o fato de Peter ficar por aí como um rato ouvindo tudo o estava deixando muito bisbilhoteiro, mas as informações que ele vinha dando eram muito úteis.

- Sério?

- A professora acabou de dizer para ela que as notas dela estão muito baixas se as notas dela não alcançassem as suas, iria reprovar.

- Ah é... Sabe... as coisas saem melhores do que eu planejo... e olha que eu não planejei isso... – James sorria cada vez mais.

* * *

- OK. Agora foi demais. Potter o que você pensa que...

Lilly havia ouvido um monte de primeiranistas da Lufa-Lufa resmungarem qualquer coisa sobre James e logo já imaginou o que ele estaria aprontando.

Mas não estava pronta para ver o garoto dando dicas de vôo para os sempre estabanados primeiranistas da Lufa-Lufa, que tinham uma estranha tendência a só aprender a voar direito depois do terceiro ano.

O garoto a viu e se virou sorrindo, mas não aquele sorriso de conquistador que ele sempre dava, e sim um sorriso sincero de quem gostava do que estava fazendo.

- Sim, srta. Monitora. – ele disse suavemente. – O que foi demais?

- O que é isso? – a ruiva sussurrou. Já era a milésima vez nessa semana que ela ia brigar com ele e ele não fazia nada de errado.

- Aulas extras de vôo... Eu pedi ao professor pra me deixar dar umas aulas práticas para os primeiranistas... Não são todos que conseguem voar tão bem quanto...

- Você? – ela completou com cara de descrença. – eu realmente achei que...

- Eu ia dizer não são todos que sabem voar tão bem quanto querem. – ele sorriu. Parecia sincero demais para Lilly duvidar que ele realmente iria dizer aquilo. – Você está me subestimando tanto assim?

- Certo... me desculpe... é só que... – ela não evitou um sorriso meigo. – Você tem agido com bastante maturidade esses dias.

- E isso não é o que se espera de um rapaz com a minha idade? – ele botou as mãos na cintura imitando o modo que ela falava com ele de vez em quando.

- Você está certo... eu acho. Me desculpe de novo. – ela pareceu meio sem graça. – Eu não sei o que eu tenho.

- Tudo bem. Eu nunca fui um exemplo de pureza esses anos. – ele se virou para os alunos novamente e Lilly ia voltar para o castelo, mas ela ainda tinha que dizer algo.

Hesitou alguns instantes antes de chamar o garoto de novo, em que pôde reparar na maneira que ele ajudava os mais novos.

- James... – ela chamou timidamente e ele veio no mesmo instante. – Sabe o que é? Eu... bem... eu preciso de umas aulas de adivinhação extras e... bem... você é o melhor da classe e... bem... já que você mudou tanto nesse ponto... será que dava pra me ajudar?

- Eu não sei Evans... – ele parou com os braços cruzados e pensativo. O Sol o fazia franzir a testa e ele parecia outra pessoa, um ar quase comtemplativo, mas atennto. – Eu ando meio sem tempo... – ele se lembrou que era noite de lua cheia na próxima sexta.

- Certo então... – ela se virou meio desapontada.

- Mas eu posso dar um jeito. Que tal amanhã à noite no...

- Em nenhuma sala isolada. – ela disse rispidamente.

- Eu já não te provei que mudei? – ele sorriu. – Tudo bem. Amanhã à noite no Salão comunal. Leva seu livro e uns pergaminhos.

- Certo... ah... muito obrigada então. – ela voltou calmamente para dentro do castelo.

* * *

- Então quer dizer que ela te pediu desculpas? – Remus levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

- Pediu desculpas, disse que estava me julgando muito mal, que eu tinha mudado... e me pediu umas aulas extras de adivinhação. – o moreno disse despenteando mais o cabelo.

- E aonde você vai leva-la? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- No salão principal. Eu não posso atacar logo de cara não é?

- Esse é o James que eu conheço? Eu acho que nenhuma garota nessa escola levou tantos ataques, tantas diretas, tantas indiretas como ela de você. – Peter comentou.

- Certo... mas ela precisa acreditar em mim, acreditar que eu mudei.

- Certo então. É isso? Só isso? – Sirius disse desapontado.

- Claro que não. – James disse e se cobriu até as orelhas. – Agora eu vou dormir que o dia amanhã é cheio. E sexta tem lua... – James fechou as cortinas em torno de si e desapareceu.

N/A: e aí? gnte mande rewiews por favor... como eu vou saber se alguém gosta do q eu escrevo... assim a escritora fica desestimulada...

bjuz


	4. Um trégua e uma briga

- Oi. – Lilly se assentou timidamente à frente de James na cadeira. – Está tudo bem?

- Claro. Trouxe o livro?

- Sim. – ela mostrou.

- Certo... ignore-o. – ele disse calmamente.

- Como? – ela gritou.

- Isso mesmo. Adivinhação você não aprende com livros. – ele disse calmamente. – O segredo é uma coisa chamada, bem, digamos, chutômetro.

- Chutômetro? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O segredo é você inventar umas coisas bem alegres. Do gênero. "Professora eu estou vendo um buquê na bola de cristal? Isso quer dizer um casamento?"

- Simplesmente isso? – ela riu.

- Mas isso exige uma técnica muito complexa. – ele disse fingindo indignado.

- Que seria?

- Imaginação. – ele apontou para a cabeça. – É preciso muita. Quer ver. Você sabe reconhecer as linhas da mão certo?

- Sei sim... só não sei o que querem dizer.

- Me dá a sua mão. – nesse momento Lilly hesitou. Devagar estendeu a mão direita para ele. A palma virada para cima.

- Aqui. – ele pegou suavemente na mão dela com uma das suas e com a outra alisou a palma da mão dela. – Essa. – ele passou a mão por uma linha curva meio paralela ao polegar. – é a linha da vida. – Ele analisou atentamente a linha da vida dela. – Ela é interrompida bruscamente bem no início... – ele franziu a sobrancelha. – Meus pêsames adiantados...

- Ora... – ela riu e seus olho se encontraram. – O que mais tem aí? Olha a da cabeça... – ela pediu.

Bem... você é uma pessoa bem equilibrada... – ele franziu novamente a testa. – Esse negócio tá funcionando? – ele sacudiu a mão dela como um aparelho quebrado.

- Ora... – a garota nitidamente não sabia se ria. – Eu não sei se rio ou se fico com raiva de você... Isso foi uma ofensa Potter?

- Talvez. – ele sorriu. – É o que você quiser que seja. Mas quer saber mais algum coisa?

- Não... mas... deixa eu tentar. – ela pegou a mão dele e puxou para si.

- Opa... calma aí... mais delicadeza senhorita. – ele riu.

- Bem vamos ver... – ela passou a mão pela linha da vida dele. – A sua também não é nada grande senhor. E sua linha da cabeça é surpreendentemente a de uma pessoa brilhante.

- Você está pegando o jeito. Apesar de que quiromancia é muito metódica. Agora... bola de cristal. Eu tenho certeza que a professora vai cobrar isso nos exames finais... sempre cobra...– ele pegou uma bola de cristal de algum lugar e colocou entre os dois na mesa.

- Certo... você primeiro. – ela disse timidamente.

- Não, não. – ele disse – Primeiro você. Eu preciso ver como vai o seu nível de imaginação.

- Certo então... – Lilly ficou parada olhando estática para a bola. Tudo que ela via era uma fumaça branca e irritante.

Pensou em como o rapaz conseguira a bola e teve uma idéia.

- E então srta. Evans? – ele disse sorrindo, depois de alguns minutos de espera.

- Eu vejo uma mão... e uma estante... agora tem uma bola rolando. – ela fingia bem concentrada. – alguém pegou a bola... e apareceu outra pessoa... agora eu vejo um papel de detenção e uns cabelos bem bagunçados.

- Certo... – ele imitou a professora. – E o que isso quer dizer?

- Que um certo aluno roubou uma bola de cristal e vai ganhar uma detenção? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Errado... – ele sorriu. – Quer dizer que uma certa monitora, está doidinha pra deter um certo aluno que ajuda ela com adivinhação. Só uma coisa, você precisa a inventar as coisas mais rápido... demorou demais. E não pode adivinhar o significa logo de cara, fica óbvio que você inventou.

- Quem sabe? – ela se levantou de repente. – Acho que já está bom por hoje. Quando pode ser a próxima aula?

- Que tal semana que vem. Nesta mesma hora?

- Por mim tudo... – Lilly ia falar mas foi interrompida por uma quintanista que chegou agarrando o braço de James.

- James Potter. – ela parecia bastante irritada. – Por onde você se meteu nessa semana? Eu achei que a gente fosse sair. – Lilly reconheceu a garota como Lux Tyler.

- Lux! – James pareceu bem assustado. Olhava da garota para Lilly e de Lilly para a garota. A monitora olhava desafiadoramente para James. – Escuta... eu não... olha é que.

- Me trocou por uma outra qualquer não é? - ela encorou Lilly de cima a baixo com desdém e sacudiu os longos cabelos loiros cor de palha. - Ai James, você não muda não é? – a outra ia sair irritada, mas ele a segurou.

- Não... olha... é só que... olha... eu estou me aquietando sabe? Eu...

- Você está apaixonado Jamie? – Lux riu.

- Talvez... – ele abaixou a cabeça. – Mas avisa pras outras que James Potter não está mais disponível.

- Então tá né? – Lux saiu balançando os cabelos cor de trigo por aí.

- Apaixonado? Quem é a azarada? – Lilly perguntou sorrindo meio ironicamente, mas se deu conta de alguma coisa e desfez o sorriso.

- É... talvez na semana que vem você consiga ver alguma coisa nas cartas. – ele deu uma piscadela e se virou. Deixando Lilly sozinha.

- Nas cartas? – ela se deu conta das palavras dele e se jogou na cadeira. – Eu to ferrada.

- Ferrada por que Lil? – Pamela se assentou aonde James estivera sentado antes.

- Tem um trabalho sobre cartas pra próxima aula e eu não sei nada.

- Mas o James não está te ensinando? – Pam segurou um sorriso.

- Não é isso... eu realmente não sei nada, e a aula dele vai vir meio tarde.

- Então pede pra ele te dar aulas antes.

- Eu até poderia... – Lilly sorriu.

- Se eu não te conhecesse diria que você está gostando dessa idéia... e me atreveria a dizer que gostou dessa aula.

- Eu não posso negar que ele mudou. – Lilly afirmou. - Mas foi muito rápido...

- E você gostou. – Pamela se levantou. – Meu irmão me chama. – Pamela tinha um irmão gêmeo, Patroclo Patil.

- E você vai... – Lilly sussurrou.

* * *

- Você-deu-um-fora-na-Lux? – Sirius gritou. – Essa Evans tá com a moral muito alta mesmo...

- Cala a boca. Eu pedi pra Lux ir falar comigo. Eu precisava mostrar que estou disposto a ser só dela. – James disse fechando a porta do quarto.

- E você está? – Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

James não respondeu de primeira. Olhou durante algum tempo pela janela, o ar contemplativo e atento de volta.

- Estou. – ele respondeu depois de refletir. – Eu sou louco por ela você sabe disso Almofadinhas...

- Não sabia que era tanto. – o outro desdenhou. – Se você ganhar a Evans com que eu vou sair? Você vai ficar preso cara.

- É... e logo... é melhor ir arrumando outro pra levar pro Pub de Godric's Hollow com você nas férias. Por falar em férias, tem notícias de casa?

- Não... mas aparentemente o "queridinho" Regulus teve. – ele disse com desprezo na voz.

- A Andrômeda tem tido problemas por estar com aquele garoto trouxa... qual é mesmo o nome dele?

- Tonks... Ted Tonks eu acho. Acho que mamãe já furou o nome dela da tapeçaria... aliás... acho que está furado desde quando ela ficou amiga da Evans.

- E mais uma vez ela aparece na história... – James riu.

- Mas o assunto principal é a Andrômeda... - Sirius desdenhou de novo. - eu to preocupado com ela cara... sabe... com o que as duas megeras irmãs dela podem fazer... A Narcisa e a Belatrix são meio desajustadas... mais que minha mãe.

- Não precisa dizer... pra saírem com o Lucius Malfoy e com o Rudolph Lestrange... Tem que ter estômago né? Imagina as criancinhas deles... que nojo... se algum dia eu tiver um filho vai ficar bem longe da sua família, Sirius...

- E eu te ajudo... com isso...

- Se não ajudasse eu te estuporava e te jogava das colinas de Durmstrang.

- Falou... – Sirius revirou os olhos e mexeu nos cabelos que caía na testa, um sinal para mudar de assunto. – Mas e aí cara... vai ter uma festa em Hogsmeade sábado... O que você acha?

- Sirius... - James respirou fundo. - Eu não vou... além do mais sexta tem lua cheia...

- Putz... eu me esqueci... vou passar sábado todo na cama... – o moreno fez uma careta. – Nunca disseram nas aulas de Transfiguração que ser um animago cansava tanto.

- Mas sábado tem Hogsmeade... – James pôs a mão no queixo. – Dia de Zonko's.

- Não... não pra você... se você quer impressionar a monitora é melhor não sair por aí com bombas de bosta no bolso. – Sirius riu com a cara que James fez. O rapaz havia arregalado os olhos ao extremo do arregalamento.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso. – ele coçou a cabeça inconformado. – Parece que sábado eu vou dormir também... – nesse momento eles ouviram alguém bater na porta.

- Pode entrar! – Sirius gritou.

- É melhor não... – uma voz feminina atravessou a porta. – Sirius, sai daí que eu quero falar com você.

- Quem é? – o rapaz perguntou se levantando.

- Andrômeda... – Sirius correu para abrir a porta e dar de cara com uma Andrômeda chorosa.

- An... O que foi? – ele perguntou e quase caiu quando a prima se pendurou nele.

Nessa hora Jemes achou melhor voltar para o salão e deixar os dois sozinhos.

* * *

- James? – Lilly levantou os olhos ao vê-lo. – Você viu a Andrômeda? Ela passou por aqui correndo e... – Lilly parou de falar ao ver a cara de James. – O que foi?

- Ela está com o Sirius no quarto... Chorando. – ele se assentou numa poltrona em frente à ela.

- A Andrômeda chorando... por que será? – a ruiva se virou rapidamente para ele deixando-o meio tonto.

- Ora... – James pensara sobre o assunto enquanto descia as escadas. – Para ela ter ido falar com o Sirius deve ser alguma coisa com a família não é? – ele deu de ombros. – Aqueles Black me dão arrepios...

- Eles me dão nojo mesmo. Você não sabe como foi quando eu e a Andrômeda ficamos amigas... aquela duas irmãs dela contaram pra mãe na hora. Acho que a pobrezinha recebeu uns vinte berradores de toda a família.

- Eu lembro desse dia... acho que virou lenda... e acho que bateu recorde também. – Lilly riu.

- Eu tenho dó da Andrômeda e do Black... eles sofrem um bocado naquele clã. Mas pelo menos eles se entendem né?

- É... mas e a sua família? É trouxa né? – ele mudou de assunto. Queria aproveitar que ela mesma começara um diálogo com ele.

- Meus pais são ótimos. Adoram ter uma bruxa na família. Agora minha irmã... acho que ela se sente rejeitada... ela é tão ruim com bruxos quanto os Black com trouxas. – Lilly fez uma careta. – "Aberrações... é isso que você são... tão... tão estranhos." – ela imitou a irmã. – Mas pelo menos ela fica quietinha quando alguma amiga vai me visitar. A não ser claro quando elas vêm via flu.

- Sua casa está ligada na rede de flu? – ele não sabia que famílias trouxas pudessem ser ligadas à rede de flu.

- Só nas férias. A Andrômeda mesmo, adora chegar de surpresa... – Lilly suspirou. – Mas e a sua família?

- Hm... são só uma família bruxa comum. Nós moramos em Godric's Hollow.

- Ouvi dizer que lá tem muitos bruxos.

- Ah... tem vários trouxas também. Mas normalmente são esposas ou esposos de bruxos. É um lugar muito legal.

- Você é sangue puro não é? – ele viu que ela abaixou a cabeça, parecia ter certa inveja de quem era sangue puro.

- É... sou... mas eu acho que em algum lugar lá longe nos meus antepassados eu tive uma avó trouxa. Mas não conversamos muito sobre isso... não importa sabe? – ele pegou o rosto dela e levantou.

- Não importa pra vocês não é? As coisas seriam muito fáceis se eu fosse sangue puro.

- Engraçado... eu nunca achei que você fosse do tipo que se preocupava em ter as coisas da maneira mais fácil.

- Não é que eu me preocupe. – ela deu um bocejo e ele entendeu que ela não conversava com ele por prazer, parecia estar com muito sono. – Mas seria mais fácil.

- Entendo. – ele soou meio desapontado, coisa que espantou Lilly.

- Que foi? Foi uma decepção tão grande? Eu não sou perfeita sabia? – Aquilo fora um choque para James. Ela deveria estar realmente com muito sono pra dizer tantas coisas e especialmente para ele e ainda pior, dizendo para ele que não era perfeita.

- Eu sei. Niguém é. – ele respondeu sério.

- A não ser você? – ela disse como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dele.

- Claro que eu não sou perfeito. – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Assim como você eu tenho uma imagem sabia? Se você me conhecesse mesmo, não sairia por aí dizendo que eu me acho perfeito. – ele olhou para ela meio irritado.

- Está certo... Mas você se acha... admita. – ela se virou, também irritada. Aparentemente a maneira rude coma qual ele falara a despertara.

- Eu achei que já tinha te provado que eu não sou esse idiota que... – ele ia brigar com ela. Iria mesmo, mas foi interrompido pelo movimento brusco que ela fez ao se levantar em direção à Andrômeda e Sirius.

- Andrômeda... – Lilly estava preocupada com a amiga. As lágrimas estavam marcadas no rosto da outra. Sirius parecia extremamente irritado. – O que foi?

- Família. – Sirius respondeu secamente pela prima.

- Certo. – Lilly entendeu que não deveria se meter. – Então... – ela pôs a mão no ombro da amiga. – É melhor você não dormir lá na Sonserina não é mesmo? Tem um quarto sobrando no alto da torre... eu acho que é melhor pra você.

- A Evans está certa. – Sirius disse empurrando a prima para o buraco. – Depois que nós falarmos com o diretor você vem pra cá.

- Eu vou esperar. – Lilly gritou antes que eles desaparecessem no buraco.

* * *

Agora Lilly se encontrava adormecida no sofá ao lado de James. Ela se encontrava numa posição realmente desconfortável. E ele se perguntou se não deveria movê-la.

Depois que ela voltara não trocaram uma palavra. Havia um certo contrato não verbal de não pisar em calo alheio. Ficaram horas olhando para a fogueira, vendo cada aluno bocejar e subir as escadas bambeando.

Quando já era mais de meia noite ele percebeu que ela dormira e foi quando chegou no combate mental sobre mudá-la de posição ou não.

Não chegou a concluir o dilema, pois ela acordou assustada e viu que ele estava ao lado dela.

- Que foi? – foi a primeira vez que ele ouvia a própria voz em horas.

- O que! – ela deu um berro e corou muito. – O que _você _está fazendo aqui?! – ela perguntou voltando a cor normal.

- Esperando, junto com você. – ele respondeu secamente. A garota parecia estar disposta a brigar, mas não foi o que ela fez. Ao invés disse se encolheu na poltrona abraçando as pernas, parecendo muito infeliz. – O... O que foi? – ele perguntou hesitando em colocar a mão na cabeça dela.

- Nada. – ela pareceu perceber a mão dela pois num movimento a afastou. – Não precisa se preocupar. – ela abaixou a cabeça nos joelhos.

- Pode me contar. Não parece que você se abra com muitos e pode perguntar pra qualuqer um, eu posso ser meio exibido de vez em quando, mas sou muito confiável.

- Hm... – ela pareceu pensar. – É só que... eu estou preocupada.

- Pareceu... teve algum sonho ruim? – ele viu que ela ficou pálida.

- Não foi bem um sonho ruim... foi até bom... é só que... é a terceira vez que eu tenho extamente o mesmo sonho.

- Isso não é bom. Parece que você está tendo previsões. - ele riu.

- Não me diga... – ela revirou os olhos.

- E o que foi?

- Eu acho que isso não é da sua conta. – ela levantou as sobrancelhas. – Já passou dos limites e eu já falei muitas coisas pra você hoje, deveria estar feliz. – ela se assentou em uma das pernas e olhou para a lareira.

- Me desculpe. Não achei que estava indo além do que você queria. – ele resmungou e se levantou ao ouvir o barulho do retrato. – Eles voltaram.

- Andrômeda. – Lilly correu até a amiga que parecia meio sem forças e vinha amparada no primo.

- Eu quero dormir Lilly. – Andrômeda tirou a mão do ombro do primo e foi até as escadas com a amiga. As duas subiram rapidamente.

- O que foi? – James perguntou enquanto ele mesmo e o amigo subiam as escadas.

- A Andrômeda foi expulsa de casa. Alguém contou para mãe ela do namorado. Provavelmente a Narcisa, parece típico daquela... – Sirius não concluiu a frase.

- Bem... – James não sabia o que dizer.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Mas... te digo uma coisa... esse verão eu não passo com os Black. – Sirius fechou as cortinas da cama em torno de si irritado.

- Boa noite você também. - James resmungou.

N/A: Mt obrigada pelos comentários Torfithiel e Crystin-Malfoy. Tah aí o capítulo

Bjus

Bebely Black


	5. Outra trégua e

Lilly não conseguia dormir, tinha plena consciência de que Andrômeda dormia na cama ao lado a parecia sentir que a amiga respirava ofegantemente.

Mas não era isso que a preocupava. Estranhamente pensava na discussão que tivera com James enquanto esperavam os Black.

_"Se você me conhecesse mesmo, não sairia por aí dizendo que eu me acho perfeito"_ a voz do garoto ecoava em sua cabeça e o que mais a incomodava era que ela que ela se sentia incomodada com o fato de que ele ficou com raiva.

- Eu não vou ficar pensando em besteiras. – ela sussurrou para si mesma pensando em como queria ter alguém para conversar. – Deixa quieto. – ela sussurrou de novo.

- Lilly... – Andrômeda murmurou.

- Sim.

- Eu... preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Ao banheiro? Pra que?

- Rápido... ou eu vou... – mas a amiga não terminou a frase, virara de repente apara o lado e vomitara.

- Black... você está bem?

- Não... eu acho q foi o choque... de tudo o que aconteceu.

- É melhor você ir até a ala hospitalar... Eu vou com você.

- Não... – Andrômeda se levantou meio cambaleante. – Me desculpe mas eu prefiro ir com o Sirius.

- Ele deve estar dormindo. – Lilly resmungou.

- Acorda ele pra mim... por favor... eu não vou aguen... – a frase foi interrompida por mais um vômito.

- Tudo bem... eu te ajudo a descer. Vem cá. – Lilly estendeu um braço para apoiar a amiga e desceu as escadas com ela.

Deixou a amiga numa poltrona e começou a subir os degraus de pedra que levava aos dormitórios masculinos devagar e pesadamente, se dando conta de que provavelmente acordaria mais uns, seis garotos que na manhã seguinte estariam comentando.

Resolveu andar mais leve e fazendo menos barulho e quando iria bater na porta alguém a abriu e ela quase socou a cara de James.

- Hunf... – ele resmungou. – Obrigada pela recepção calorosa. Achei que tinha ouvido gente lá embaixo.

Ele disse coçando os olhos castanho esverdeados, os óculos meio tortos de quem os colocara às pressas, os cabelos de quem acabara de acordar. Se bem que os cabelos dele sempre eram assim, mas pareciam mais arrumados quando ele dormia.

- Evans? Lilly Evans? – ela se espantou ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo que deveria ser a décima vez. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Duvido que tenha vindo ver se eu estou dormindo bem. – ele cruzou os braços impacientemente e parecia bem mal humorado.

- Ahn... é que... – ela estava desconcertada, sem saber o porque. O que estava fazendo lá mesmo? Um barulho estranho vindo do salão comunal a fez lembrar.

- O que foi isso? – James disse se preparando para descer as escadas.

- Sirius. – Lilly disse segurando ele pelo braço. Ele olhava assustado para ela sem entender. – chame o Sirius pra mim por favor. – ela o puxou de volta fazendo com que ele quase caísse, o que não o agradou, mas ele foi para dentro do quarto chamar o amigo

- O que foi? – Sirius saiu com ma cara de sono, mas os cabelos estranhamente bem alinhados para alguém q acabara de acordar.

- Lá embaixo. – Lilly apontou para as escadas e Sirius desceu.

James ia atrás do amigo mas Lilly o segurou novamente a balançou a cabeça negativamente. Os dois ficaram na escada ouvindo alguns murmurinhos vindos do andar debaixo e ficaram sem se encarar por um tempo.

O garoto ia abrir a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando a garota levantou os olhos tão bruscamente na direção dele que ele ficou simplesmente com a boca aberta, mas os sons não saíram.

- Eu vou voltar para o quarto agora, Potter. – ela disse secamente. – Boa noite. – ela ia descer as escadas, mas desta vez ele a segurou.

- O que aconteceu Evans? – ele perguntou no mesmo tom que ela usara para anunciar que ia para o quarto.

- A Andrômeda passou mal. Ela e o Sirius acabaram de sair do salão comunal.

- Sei... – James levantou os olhos para o teto ainda sem larga-la.

- Olha, Potter, - ela riu sarcasticamente. – eu falei sério preciso ir para o meu quarto. – ela se desvencilhou e desceu as escadas.

Num impulso, James foi atrás dela. Não sabia bem o por que mas tinha uma coisa... uma coisa que ele queria falar com ela. A garota estava parada no meio salão quando viu que ele descia as escadas. Ficou parada olhando para ele, segurando o robe de seda bem junto ao corpo, mas ainda assim, parecendo que esperava por aquilo.

Ele se aproximou lentamente dela e a encarou nos olhos. Nesse instante ela correu até a escada do dormitório feminino, baixando a cabeça. Ele foi atrás, mas ao pisar no primeiro degrau, a escada virou uma rampa escorregadia.

- Droga... – ele murmurou se assentando, quando um grito o fez levantar a cabeça, o que foi bom, já que caso contrário, teria levado dois pés na cabeça.

- Você tem titica na cabeça mesmo viu Potter... Subir para o dormitório feminino. – a garota estava deitada à frente dele, se assentando na verdade. Estava muito nervosa.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas, droga! – ele se irritou e fez que ia se levantar.

Mas ela cruzou as pernas e escorregou levemente para mais perto dele, batendo nos joelhos dele que pareceram perder toda a força. Estranhamente ela sorria.

- Eu que deveria te pedir. – ela abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. – Olha, Potter... me desculpe pelo modo que eu te tratei mais cedo... Você não é um completo imbecil... pelo menos não tem sido nesses últimos dias.

- Ah... eu sei... – ele levantou os olhos sorrindo.

- Não comece, ou eu vou me arrepender de tentar ser sua amiga. – ela levantou os olhos e estendeu a mão.

- Ah... amiga... – ele foi pego de surpresa e quase deixou transparecer um desapontamento na voz. Mas não iria perder a oportunidade. – ah... claro... – ele estendeu a mão para ela também.

- Agora sai daí. – ela disse rindo e olhando assustado para ela ele se levantou. Ela o imitou e se virou para a rampa em caracol. – não encoste nela. – disse de costas para James.

- Certo... – ele murmurou.

Ela colocou um pé no que deveria ser o primeiro degrau e falou em voz alta com a escada.

- Pode voltar. Eu Lilly Evans, monitora, ordeno. – a rampa voltou a ser a escada em caracol. – Agora você. – ela se virou para James. - Vá para o seu quarto. Boa noite. – Ela subiu as escadas correndo.

- Certo... amigos então... – eles resmungou bem alto enquanto subia as escadas de volta para o quarto.

* * *

Quando Lilly acordou, já de manhã, Andrômeda estava dormindo calmamente na cama ao lado, não parecendo que passara mal na noite anterior. Lilly trocou de roupa e desceu para tomar o café da manhã.

Ao chegar no salão comunal deu de cara com James que estava sozinho lá, sentado numa poltrona, parecia esperar alguém. Ao vê-la o rosto do garoto se iluminou num sorriso.

- Bom dia. – ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu também acenando com a cabeça. – O que está fazendo?

- Esperando os outros acordarem. Parece que nós madrugamos.

- Não tem ninguém lá embaixo? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei. Só sei que não tem ninguém da Grifinória. – ele deu de ombros.

- Bem, eu vou ver. – ela disse se dirigindo ao buraco do retrato.

- Se você quiser eu vou com você. – ele começou a se levantar.

- Não. Não precisa. Você não está esperando seus amigos? – ela se apressou em responder e se arrependeu ao ver que ele se assentou de novo.

- Certo. – ele disse. – Te vejo mais tarde então. – e se virou para contemplar as escadas. – Ela teve ímpeto de voltar e chamá-lo mas não conseguiu. Alguma coisa a impedia.

- Até mais tarde então. – ela disse saindo pelo buraco e suspirando.

- Que foi isso? – James perguntou em voz alta. – E achei que nós fôssemos amigos. – ele resmungou com uma voz de escárnio.

Ficou ali ainda algum tempo esperando os outro três e resmungando coisas em voz baixa. Quando os três amigos chegaram ele já estava prestes a explodir.

- Que foi Pontas? – Lupin perguntou ao ver a cara de bicho do amigo.

- É a Lilly... ontem à noite disse que poderíamos ser amigos. – ele fez uma careta. – E hoje de manhã não age como se fôssemos amigos.

- Bem... Acho que ela não quis dizer que você era o melhor amigo dela não é?

- É... eu também não acho, mas eu me ofereci para descer com ela até o Salão Principal e ela quase teve um troço com a idéia.

- Olha, James, é melhor você deixar isso pra lá. Isso de ser sua amiga é novo pra ela, então deixa ela se acostumar com a idéia.

- Bah... amigos... isso é ruim hein... – ele saiu pelo buraco resmungando.

- Vamos? – Lupin apontou para o buraco.

- Sirius sua cara está péssima. – Peter disse antes de sair e ser seguido pelo outro.

* * *

- James... – ele parou imediatamente ao ouvir a voz dela.

- Ah... Oi, Lilly. – ele soou desinteressado. – O que você quer?

- Eu estava pensando se não podíamos conversar, enquanto vamos para a aula de Feitiços sabe?

- Ah, claro? Que tal falarmos sobre o fato de que você tem medo de ser vista comigo? – ele disse irônico. Ela ficou meio pálida, mas continuou andando.

- Ah... sobre aquilo... eu ia te pedir desculpas. – ela pareceu sincera. – Eu não quis te magoar. Ah... me desculpe, James...

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu ainda meio contrariado. – Vamos deixar isso de lado. – Sobre o que você quer falar?

- Sobre minha próxima lição de Adivinhação. Sabe o que é? É que na próxima aula de Adivinhação tem teste de cartas e eu queria que você me ajudasse.

- Só se for no domingo.

- No domingo? – ela pareceu preocupada. – Por que não sexta ou sábado?

- Bem... sexta e sábado eu já combinei com os rapazes. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Está certo então. – ela suspirou. - Domingo. No salão comunal mesmo certo?

- Tudo bem. – ele sorriu. – Nem parece aquela monitora sabe tudo.

- Eu já te disse que não sou perfeita. – ela olhava para o chão e quando levantou os olhos ficou branca.

Ele foi olhar o que era também, mas antes que o fizesse ela o empurrou para longe de si e foi andando rapidamente para o outro lado. Ele olhou o que a assustara e vira que Felicia Simpson vinha pelo corredor. Lilly o empurrara para que Felicia não os visse juntos.

Dessa vez ele saiu bufando atrás dela.

- Evans! Evans! – ele chamava no corredor vazio. Ouvia alguns passos mas não sabia de onde vinham.

Continuou andando pelos corredores até parar numa sala com a porta aberta. Ela estava lá, assentada no parapeito da janela, olhando para o lado de fora. Ele teve a impressão de que a viu enxugar uma lágrima, mas não se importou.

- Evans! – ele entrou gritando e parou em frente à ela. – Qual é o seu problema hein?

- O que foi? – ele percebeu que os olhos dela estavam inchados.

- Por que diabos você saiu correndo quando viu a Simpson? – ele sacudia os braços irritado enquanto falava.

- Olha, James, me desculpe, eu achei que dava, mas eu não consigo, eu simplesmente não consigo deixar outras pessoas me verem com você.

- Ah... que alegria pra mim. – ele gritou, e dessa vez as lágrimas saíam aos montes dos olhos verdes dela.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, não me leve a mal... eu... eu acho você legal mas... você ainda é um Maroto... e eu... não.. gosto que pensem que eu me deixei cair no papo de um maroto... mesmo... sendo só amizade...

- Ah... você vem falar esse negócio de amizade pra mim. Por Deus Lilly, você sabe que não é isso que eu quero. Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero, mas eu aceitei, não? Eu mudei por sua causa. Por as causa eu parei de dar em cima de todas as garotas, como você dizia, parei de agir como se eu fosse superior. E você vem com esse papo de amizade. E eu aceitei, pensei... quem sabe depois ela queira algo mais? Mas se nem amiga minha você consegue ser. Por quem eu fui me apaixonar... Francamente. – De repente ele se deu conta do que havia falado. Lilly havia parado de chorar com o choque das palavras e da intensidade da raiva dele, mas quando ele parou e ela voltou a chorar.

- Eu sou uma idiota mesmo. – ela falou com ele, rindo ironicamente da situação. – Agora que você já acabou?

- Sim. – ele se virou para sair bufando de raiva, mas ela continuou falando.

- Nós dois fomos idiotas de acreditar que a amizade pudesse dar certo. – ela disse soluçando.

- Você, não sabe de nada Lilly. Eu já disse, nunca quis essa amizade. De agora em diante se vier de você eu só aceito um beijo. – ele levantou os olhos. – por quem meu Deus... eu devo gostar mesmo de sofrer... – ele saiu resmungando, ou melhor gritando e batendo a porta com força, deixando a ruiva chorosa dentro da sala.

N/A: Depois que eu fiz esse capítulo me lembrei de One Tree Hill... alguém conhece? Pois bem tem um personagem lá que estava tendo aulas de reforço com uma garota muito inteligente e eles foram ficando cada vez mais próximos. Só que na hora de admitir que ele gostava dela, ele não admitiu e a deixou furiosa... O desfecho dessa história eu vou usar no próximo capítulo, por que eu até gostei. Quem conhece One Tree Hill já deve ter me entendido.


	6. O fim ou não

- Lilly? Lilly? LILLY?!!!!?? – A ruiva despertou do torpor em que estava com a voz de Andrômeda em seu ouvido. Era sábado e elas estavam em Hogsmeade.

- O que foi Andrômeda? – ela perguntou distante.

- O que você tem hein? Está estranha desde anteontem... e ainda não me disse porque estava chorando. – a amiga parou de andar e se assentou num banco em frente ao Três Vassouras.

- Problemas em casa. – respondeu friamente.

- Me engana que eu gosto... – a outra disse revirando os olhos.

- Bem, se não quer acreditar, não acredite... – Lilly deu de ombros e seguiu sozinha até a Casa dos Gritos.

Achou estranho Andrômeda não ir atrás dela, mas gostou de ficar sozinha. James não havia ido, ela reparara e tampouco o vira no Salão Comunal noite passada. _"provavelmente já esqueceu o que me disse e está com outra..."_ pensamento deveria ter saído irônico, mas saiu rancoroso, o que a fez chutar uma pedra á sua frente frustrada.

Andou até onde a pedra havia ido, para chutá-la de novo, mas deparou com um par de pés. Levantando os olhos devagar para ver quem era, apenas confirmou o sentimento que crescera nela ao ver o par de tênis surrados. Uma mistura de raiva, ciúmes, amor e ódio, não, claro, que ela soubesse o que fossem.

- Não acha o bastante o tanto que já falou não? Todas aquelas palavras sem significado? – ela disse rispidamente e o encarou nos olhos, desejando não tê-lo feito, pois seus joelhos perderam as forças ao encontrar com os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele.

- Você não sabe de nada Evans. – ele respondeu seco respondendo ao olhar e foi andando na direção oposta.

Assim que se viu sozinha novamente Lilly se jogou no chão e chorou novamente. Não entendia mais seus sentimentos. Há três semanas ela tinha certeza que o odiava, agora ela já não sabia se o odiava, o desprezava, o desejava, o amava ou não sentia nada. Bem alguma coisa ela sabia que sentia, pois o tom de voz que ele usara fora como um soco no estômago dela. Mas não entendia o sentimento.

- Que droga... – ela sentia as lágrimas escorrerem contra sua vontade, eram lágrimas de raiva ela sabia. Mas raiva de quê? - As coisas ficaram muito mais complicadas de duas semanas para cá. É melhor você tentar se entender, garota, antes que acabe fazendo um besteira. Aquele... o que eu tenho...

Ela ficou sentada olhando para a ruína de mansão à sua frente ainda por um tempo até ter certeza de que havia se acalmado e não parecia ter chorado, não queria mais perguntas para responder além das dela mesma.

Se levantou calmamente e desceu a ladeira, para dar de cara com Snape.

- O que a sangue-ruim faz sozinha, que não está com aquela amiga traidora dela? – ele perguntou pondo uma expressão estranha no rosto macilento.

- Não é da sua conta, Ranhoso. – ela disse por entre os dentes e continuou andando, mas se sentiu paralisar de repente.

- _Petrificus Totallus_. – ela ouviu Snape dizer. – Você vai ficar aí. Paradinha... eu estive precisando de uma cobaia para testar uns feitiços que aprendi e você é perfeita.

Lilly até tentou se mexer para gritar, mas não conseguiu. Via que Snape andava fazendo círculos em torno dela. De repente ele ergueu a varinha.

- _Furunculus._ – Lilly tentou fechar os olhos para não ver e foi tudo que conseguiu fazer

- _Protego_! – Uma outra voz veio de trás dela. – Ranhoso... você não pode fazer isso... é contra as regras da escola. Ela é monitora, pode lhe tirar pontos.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu quem já sabia que era, James esta bem atrás dela, com a varinha estendida à frente dela. Olhou para snape que havia recebido o feitiço repelido e estava com o rosto cheio de pústulas roxas.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui Potter? – Snape perguntou furioso. – Achei que estivesse... – mas foi interrompido por um feitiço de James que o fez levitar no ar e cair num monte de bosta que havia por lá.

- _Finite Incantatem._ – o moreno apontou a varinha para ela que perdeu todo o apoio e se deixou cair, mas ele a segurou com um tipo de abraço.

Agora ela perdera totalmente as forças nas pernas. Ele a pôs sentada numa pedra e esperou até ela parecer melhor. Já ia se levantando, quando ela o chamou.

- Potter. – quando ele olhou ela disse. - Dez pontos para Grifinória por ter me ajudado. Menos cinco por ter jogado um aluno num monte de bosta, embora eu ache que deveria ganhar mais pontos por isso. – ela disse pegando o caderninho e tomando nota. – E ele, vai perder cinqüenta pontos para Sonserina, por agredir uma aluna, desacatar ma monitora e por ser o maior imbecil que eu já conheci. – ela se levantou com dificuldade porque ainda podia sentir o lugar em que ele havia segurado ela.

Nenhum dos dois sorria, se olhavam com a mesma frieza de antes e ela seguiu direto, ao passar por ele murmurou um "obrigada" seco e desapareceu da vista dele.

* * *

James não entendera completamente o motivo de ela tê-lo feito parar só para ouvir quantos pontos os dois deixaram de ganhar ou perder, mas imaginou que fosse uma maneira de agradecer, ou de pedir desculpas. Quando se tratava daquela garota ele esperava de tudo.

Saiu perambulando pelo vilarejo sem destino certo. Na noite anterior haviam saído com Aluado, mas ele não conseguira dormir como Sirius e Peter. Então decidira ir para o povoado com os outros alunos.

Estivera procurando se esconder principalmente da monitora, mas ele tivera o azar _(ou sorte?)_ de ela chutar a maldita pedrinha nos pés dele. Mas o tratamento de ambos foi frio. Depois desse encontro ele se afastou um pouco da casa dos gritos.

Foi quando ouviu a voz do Ranhoso e vira que ele iria azarar Lilly. Sentiu uma raiva imensa invadi-lo. Ninguém ia machucar aquela garota enquanto ele vivesse, era o pensamento que o ocorria.

Quando ele lançou a azaração de escudo para protegê-la e quando tirou o feitiço dela e ela se deixou cair e ele a segurara, sentira que poderia salvá-la milhares de vezes. Mas ainda estava com raiva dela e por isso não queria falar nada, apenas garantir que ela estava bem.

Foi com esses momentos na cabeça que ele de repente se viu quase fora do perímetro permitido aos estudantes em Hogsmeade. Voltou correndo para o vilarejo, ainda com o perfume dos cabelos dela a incomodá-lo e a voz fria dela ao falar com ele em frente à casa dos gritos ecoando na cabeça.

- Droga... – desta vez ele chutou uma pedra se sentindo totalmente frustrado.

Seguindo a trajetória da pedra com os olhos ele se deparou com um par de pés. Já sabia quem era, não precisava nem mesmo levantar os olhos. Apenas se virou. Não queria ter que discutir com ela mais.

James achou que estava preparado para qualquer coisa que ela pudesse fazer ou dizer, mas quando ela pôs a mão no ombro dele e ele se virou para falar uma coisa bem mal-criada para ela, nada poderia tê-lo preparado para o que ela fez.

Assim que ele se virou ela o abraçou com força e o beijou. Um beijo ávido como se quisesse isso a vida toda. Ele correspondeu claro, sentia ondas de calor e calafrios em sua espinha ao mesmo tempo.

Quando se separaram, ela o olhou com raiva e saiu correndo, deixando ele ali, sem entender o último olhar dela. Ele tinha certeza de que fora ela que começara e que ela gostara. Se bem que seus pensamentos e sentidos estava tão bagunçados, tão misturados com aquele beijo que tudo poderia ter sido ao contrário.

- Uau... – foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer, com os dedos nos lábios, depois de passado o torpor mental.

* * *

- Você o quê?!? – Andrômeda não sabia se sorria ou se espantava. – Você tem certeza de que fez isso? Não estava devaneando não?

- Claro que não. – Lilly colocou dois dedos nos lábios.

- Com essa cara... Não pode ter devaneado mesmo. – Andrômeda riu.

- Não é para rir. – Lilly disse nervosa, estava enrolando as mechas dos cabelos num tique.

- Sim, mas... por que? O que aconteceu? – A outra forçou uma expressão séria.

- Eu não sei direito. Ele tinha me ajudado mais cedo. E aí eu estava vagando por aí e ele apareceu do nada. Então eu coloquei a mão no ombro dele e... Foi isso. – Lilly que estivera dando voltas ao redor da mesa se deixou cair pesadamente numa cadeira.

- E porque eu tenho a sensação de que você não sabe se gostou ou não?

- Bem... Eu sei que estou com muita raiva dele. Ele foi muito grosso comigo nesses últimos dois dias.

- Ah... então é por isso que você tem ficado muito mal humorada não é? – Andrômeda disse como se fosse impossível ela não ter reparado nisso antes.

- E tem também o fato de que ele não é a pessoa mais digna de confiança que eu conheço. Desapareceu ontem a noite toda só poso imaginar que fazendo uma coisa. - Lilly continuou ignorando os comentários da amiga.

- E está com ciúmes... – Andrômeda mudou a expressão para pensativa.

- Mas quando ele me salvou do Snape hoje, foi... heróico. - estava decidida a apenas falar e ignorar totalmente cada comentário que sabia que teria que escutar.

- Gratidão...

- E eu precisava agradecer não é? Até dei uns pontos e um obrigada seco. Mas não pareceu bom o suficiente.

- Conflito interno...

- Aí quando eu o vi... me lembrei de uma coisa que ele havia dito.

- Lembranças de momentos juntos...

- E eu fiz o que eu poderia fazer. Entende?

- Apaixonada. É isso que você está. Eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas achei que fosse mais tarde.

- O que? – Lilly quase cuspiu a cerveja amanteigada. – Não mesmo. Não pode ser isso... Não em duas semanas... Não po... – Mas ela parou de falar quando a porta do bar rangeu, um vento gelado invadiu o pub e ela viu que ele entrava.

Devagar se escondeu na esperança de que ele não a visse.

- Boa tarde Senhorita Rosmerta. – Ela ouviu ele dizer, consegui perfeitamente ver os sapatos dele, aqueles tênis surrados.

- Olá James. O que vai ser? – ela ouviu a garçonete responder no seu habitual tom de alegria.

- Água de Gilly. Não estou com vontade de tomar cerveja amanteigada hoje.

- Tudo bem. Pode se assentar, eu já volto.

Lilly espiou por trás da mesa e viu que ele examinava o lugar, que não estava tão cheio de estudantes, como o normal. Ele avistou Andrômeda e foi até ela. Lilly sentiu que a outra a chutava debaixo da mesa e resolveu se levantar.

Quando ele a viu, fez menção de se virar para a direção oposta, mas Andrômeda se levantou correndo e falou qualquer coisa com ele que pareceu meio contrariado, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

A monitora sentiu o estômago ir até o chão quando a amiga foi até a porta e ele a encarou longamente com um olhar misto de curiosidade e mágoa.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou baixinho chegando pra trás na cadeira e arregalando os olhos. Ele andou lentamente e meio contrariado até a mesa em que ela estava e se assentou numa cadeira apoiando o rosto nas mãos e os cotovelos na mesa.

- O que você quer me falar? – ele perguntou num tom de sincera curiosidade.

- Eu? Falar? O que a Andrômeda te disse? – ela engasgou de novo.

- Que você queria falar comigo. Mas eu acho que não queria não. – ele se levantou e foi até a porta, quando senhorita Rosmerta chegou com o pedido.

- Droga... O que você me faz fazer, Potter...– Lilly se levantou quando viu a porta fechando atrás dele e foi correndo derrubando a garçonete. – James! James... espera... – ela sentia o vento cortante em seu rosto, estava bem frio, afinal era final de outono. Não ligou para o bando de estudantes que olhava ela correr atrás de alguém que todos sabiam que ela odiava. – Droga, Potter! Dá pra parar de andar. – ela disse colocando a mão no ombro dele quando o alcançou.

- O que foi, Evans? Achei que não queria mais me ver na sua frente. – ele disse se virando e encarando ela. Mais uma vez a monitora sentiu a força de seus joelhos sumir, mas fez força para se manter em pé.

- Não. Quero dizer... você sabe que não é isso que eu quero. Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero... droga... essas palavras foram suas... agora são minhas. Com licença. – Ela se virou, mas ele a segurou olhando para ela com os olhos extremamente abertos.

- O que, exatamente, você quis dizer.

- Você sabe. – Ela não o encarou nos olhos, apenas encarou os sapatos surrados dele que ela cansara de olhar hoje.

- É, eu sei. – ele sorriu e dessa vez ela teve que se segurar para manter-se em pé, acabou se assentando num banco perto deles. – O que foi? Você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado e desta vez ela sorriu.

- Não... quero dizer, não devo estar bem se me apaixonei logo por você não é?

- Eu vou ignorar esse comentário, ele foi infeliz, mas teve uma parte boa. – ele se assentou ao lado dela no banco e ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Eu sei, mas eu vou acabar esquecendo o que eu pensava de você mesmo. Isso se você continuar sentadinho aí e me chamar pra sair com você.

- Achei que já estávamos saindo.

- Tecnicamente não. Já que não foi nada combinado. – ela sorriu e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – ele se levantou e se ajoelhou em frente à ela que corou furiosamente. – Vamos aproveitar que tem pelo menos uns cem alunos aqui em volta. – Ela olhou para a enorme quantidade de alunos que olhava para eles. – Eu quero te dizer, Lilly Evans, que eu te amo. Eu tenho certeza disso, antes que você me conteste.

- Ora... seu... isso foi covardia sua. – ela se ajoelhou em frente à ele. – mas eu também tenho certeza que te amo. – ela se jogou no pescoço dele e os dois caíram no chão. Ele aproveitou e deu um beijo nela. Mas ela se desvencilhou e se levantou olhando para os outros alunos em volta.

- Bem, ainda tem vergonha de mim? – ele perguntou se assentando no chão. Ela negou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Não... estou com vergonha de mim. Deus, como eu fui lerda. Se eu tivesse sido mais flexível, teria recebido esse beijo antes. – e com essa palavras ela se virou. Ele se levantou e foi atrás dela correndo e sorrindo.

N/A: Eu poderia dizer que esse é o fim, mas se eu receber alguns comentários vou postar um Epílogo, mas o Epílogo não faz muita falta mesmo. Portanto vou dizer que é um Fim Opcional.

**Fim Opcional**

N/A2: espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic... eu pessoalmente não achei das melhores não, mas acho que dá pro gasto né? De qualuqer maneira o importante é os leitores gostarem e não uma autora de baixa auto estima feito eu.

Até a próxima, se vcs quiserem.


	7. Epílogo: Uma carta

"_Godric's Hollow, 12 de fevereiro de 1990_

_Caro Harry,_

_Seu pai ainda cisma que você vai se chamar James, mas eu já disse que vai ser Harry James Potter e nada vai mudar isso nem mesmo as chantagens emocionais que ele está fazendo nesse momento._

_Espero que tenha gostado da história que escrevi sobre como eu e seu pai começamos a namorar. Ele também fez uma e pediu a todos os conhecidos que temos que fizesse uma versão também, mas por favor ignore as versões do seu pai, do Sirius e do Peter. Eu não era louca pelo James durante todos os anos que nos conhecemos, isso foi um detalhe que eles (seu pai pra ser mais exata) inventarem não sei de onde. Se for pra levar alguma outra versão em consideração leve em conta a de Dumbledore e no máximo a de Remus._

_Agora que eu já te dei os avisos que achei necessários e que seu pai já parou de fingir que chorava aqui ao meu lado, acho que posso te dizer um monte de coisas que tenho certeza que você já vai saber de cor há muito tempo, mas acho que seria importante te contar._

_Eu e seu pai começamos a namorar em 1980 como você percebeu pela história. Seu pai não mudou muito naqueles anos e me arrisco a dizer que ainda hoje mudou pouco. Ele continuava com algumas atitudes que eu odiava, como ficar brincando com o pomo. Quando eu estava por perto brigava muito com ele por isso, mas quando ele achava que eu não estava vendo eu deixava ele aparecer um pouco, afinal, sem aparecer ele não era mais seu pai e no fundo eu bem que gostava quando ele dizia: 'Este foi por você Lilly'. Acho que você pôde perceber que eu tenho um ego bem grande também._

_Mas pomos não foram os únicos motivos de nossas brigas. Brigávamos porque eu achava que ele deveria pentear o cabelo ou porque ele achava que minha saia que batia no joelho era curta demais, mas no final tudo sempre acabava com ele pedindo desculpas e me dando um buquê de lírios brancos._

_Em 1981 Andrômeda se casou e foi quando seu pai me pediu em casamento pela primeira vez. Eu claro, recusei. Eu tinha 17 anos era claro que não iria me dar ao luxo de me casar tão cedo ainda por cima tendo mais um ano de Hogwarts pela frente e foi o que eu disse para ele. Claro que seu pai sendo como é ficou chateado. Passou quase um mês sem me escrever cartas naquelas férias, o que era muito tempo, já que ele me mandava cartas quase todos os dias, mesmo quando estávamos em Hogwarts. Mas um dia antes de embarcarmos ele me mandou alguns buquês de lírios brancos e pediu desculpas, dizendo que eu estava certa, como se eu tivesse duvidado disso._

_Nosso sétimo ano em Hogwarts foi o mais agradável de todos. Descobri que seu pai era um animago não registrado e foi quando tivemos nossa segunda briga realmente feia. Eu queria que ele se registrasse, mas ele bateu o pé e disse que não, que se fosse se registrar teria que dizer o motivo e o ministério iria querer tirar o Remus da escola. Essa foi a única briga que ele ganhou. Passamos dois meses brigados e eu não me agüentava mais, resolvi conversar com ele e aceitar a ilegalidade do assunto, porque eu também não queria que Remus fosse expulso._

_Aí veio nossa formatura... foi a festa mais linda que já fui. Mais linda que meu próprio casamento. Fui com seu pai é claro e ele ganhou um prêmio de destaque esportivo entre os formandos. Eu ganhei um de melhor estudante. Aposto que você os admira na vitrine de troféus. _

_E foi a segunda vez que seu pai me pediu em casamento.Eu recusei novamente: 'James, ainda temos que passar na academia...' 'Mas Lil, podemos muito bem fazer isso casados...' 'Não.' Acho que desta vez ele ficou realmente irritado, mas não demonstrou. Eu até estranhei ele não ter dado um escândalo no meio do salão, mas ficou emburrado a festa inteira e mais uma vez passou duas semanas sem me mandar uma carta. Mas duas semanas depois e lá estavam os lírios com um cartãozinho: 'Sabe dizem que na terceira vez tudo dá certo. Então, não ligo de esperar para te pedir a terceira vez.' Foram essas as palavras dele._

_Depois disso fizemos a Academia de Aurores juntos e entramos na Ordem. Você deve saber muito bem o que é a Ordem então não vou ficar explicando. E foi na nossa festa de formatura em 1986 que ele me pediu em casamento pela terceira vez:_

'_Lilly, se lembra de um cartão que te mandei há cinco anos? Essa é a terceira vez que eu vou te fazer a mesma pergunta: Quer se casar comigo? Se você não aceitar desta vez eu prometo que nunca mais te peço em casamento.'_

'_Deixa de ser pessimista Jimmy... Não foi você mesmo que disse que na terceira vez tudo dá certo?'_

'_Isso é um sim?' – Seu pai tinha o péssimo hábito de se fazer de desentendido enquanto a gente não dizia as coisas do jeito que ele queria. Tem um pouco até hoje, espero que tenha perdido quando você ler isto._

'_Sim, James, eu aceito me casar com você.'_

_Dito e feito, em 1987 nos casamos, foi uma bela festa, você deve estar cansado de ver as fotos. Na lua de mel fomos para a Grécia... Que lugar maravilhoso, espero que tenhamos te levado lá. Fomos um pouco na Itália também..._

_Em Novembro passado estávamos aqui em casa num domingo seus avós viriam almoçar aqui e eu estava fazendo o almoço._

'_Jimmy, esse cheiro está me enjoando...'_

'_O que? Meu perfume, mas você sempre gostou dele...'_

'_Mas está me enjoando.'_

'_Lil, você tem certeza que está bem?'_

'_Claro que eu não estou bem, Jimmy, honestamente. Avisa aos seus pais que não dá para eles virem. Vamos para o Hospital.'_

_Eu já sabia que estava grávida, mas queria esperar o médico confirmar. E foi dito e feito. Eu juro que nunca vi seu pai tão contente. Dizia que teria um filho homem que iria se chamar James Edward Potter._

'_Vai ser Harry James Potter, Jimmy.'_

'_Mas James Edward Potter soa muito melhor.'_

'_Vai ser Harry James Potter e ponto final. Quer contrariar uma grávida é?'_

'_Ma Lil..'_

'_Jimmy... não discuta comigo.' Claro que eu sabia que ele iria ceder._

_Foi quando ele veio com essa idéia de escrevermos nossa história colocarmos numa caixa enterrarmos no jardim e desenterrar quando você atingisse a maioridade. E aqui estou eu escrevendo para o meu filho, que vai abrir isso em 1997, uma história que ele deve estar cansado de saber._

_Mais uma coisa. Saiba que eu te amo. Mesmo antes de você já ter nascido, já te amava e tenho certeza que agora te amo. Talvez ainda mais._

_Com carinho,_

_Lilly Evans Potter,_

_Sua mãe."_

_PS: Harry, achei que fosse gostar disso._

_A. Dumbledore._

"_**Não se preocupe mamãe, mesmo que eu estivesse cansado de saber tenho certeza que adoraria ouví-la várias vezes. Eu também te amo, por mais que você esteja longe de mim.**_

_**H.J.P."**_

**__**

**_N/a:_ **aí está o epílogo... eu pessoalmente achei muito bonitinho... espero q vocês concordem comigo.

Usako-Chii, Lilli-Evans, Jaqueline, Biba-Evans, Ellen Potter, Gabi-Potter, Mille-Chang, Torfithiel, Crystin,Malfoy, muito obrigada pelos comentários e é por causa de vocês que o epílogo tá aí.

Mil Beijos,

Bebely Black


End file.
